S2E2: Total War Part 1
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Hiccup and the dragon riders find an injured dragon in their forests, and they take the dragon under their wing to nurse it back to health. Unfortunately, that's not their only problem: Viggo wants Hiccup dead, and this time, no mistakes will be made. Viggo is sure of it.
1. Chapter 1

**RACE TO THE EDGE SPOILER WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! TURN BACK IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **OKAY! PHEW! Glad that's over with! :D**

 **Hi.**

 **Soo...**

 **Here we are.**

 **At...**

 **the...**

 **SEEEEEEQQQUUUUEEEEELLLLLLL! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Soooo, this is all planned out, so if you guys ave any suggestions, I don't know whether or not I'll use them, but this is also only part 1 of two "Total War" episdoes - there might be a part three, depending on how TWP2 ends, but yeah, anyways, enjoy chapter 1 (am I posting too fast...?)! XD**

* * *

"The army is almost ready, Viggo!" said Ryker from where he was standing at the crow's nest of the mother ship of their fleet. "Do you plan to head out soon, or are you going to wait another few weeks and hide like a coward?"

It had been weeks since the dragon riders took out half of the dragon hunter's feet, and needless to say, Ryker was a little impatient. Taking out the leader of the riders would mean a lot of things, and victory was one of them. Viggo was loading a single ship for himself and ten others, and the ship would sail to Dragon's Edge to put into action Viggo's brilliant, murderous plan.

"Patience, brother, patience," said Viggo calmly as his soldiers loaded a barrel full of spears like a mockery pencil cup onboard. "All great being must possess patience as well as skill. You cannot have one without the other, for one can only acquire skill at all if one is patient."

Ryker growled low in his throat and barked an order at his soldiers harsher than what was strictly necessary.

"The leader of the dragon riders is a mastermind," said Viggo. "We must be patient. With a mind like his, outsmarting us a second time will be easy. A breeze to him, if you may. The first worthy adversary to face me and win. In order to beat him, we must be patient. We must conceive a plan that is greater than even he, genius as he is."

…

"OW!"

Hiccup stumbled backwards, away from the forge's anvil, sucking on his thumb, which had gotten on the wrong end of his hammer in a moment's distraction. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and shook out his hand, trying to find feeling in his finger again.

"Ah, geez," he muttered. "Could've been worse, I guess…"

He looked up at the anvil, where the sword he had been hammering into place stood, still glowing red from when Hiccup had set it in the furnace. He pulled the sword off by its hilt and dunked the blade into a nearby barrel of water; when the sizzling stopped, he pulled it back out and examined the blade.

"Alright," he said, swinging the sword to test its weight. "Not bad...it works." He set the sword down in a pile consisting of two spears, an axe, and another sword, all of which Hiccup had forged earlier that morning. He shook out his hand one last time, regretted smashing his thumb with his hammer, and stepped outside.

The morning was cool, in complete contrast to the stuffy, overly-hot forge he'd been working in since he woke up. He took in a deep breath, and then released it pleasurably.

Today was going to be a good day.

Toothless bumped him from behind; the dragon had decided that he would rather wait outside than stay in the stuffy forge, and Hiccup didn't blame him. After all, personally, he didn't like staying in the forge very long, either, but this time, it was necessary. He had to get those weapons made.

"Alright, bud," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's say you and me take a flight around the Edge."

Toothless bounded in agreement, and as soon as Hiccup leapt onto his back, they took to the sky, into the bursting light of the dawning sky.

The day was promising; no clouds, it wasn't too hot, but it was warm enough so it wasn't uncomfortably cold. When Toothless swooped over the trees, Hiccup shouted "Good morning!" to a few snoozing Night Terrors, who promptly spread their wings and shot to their morning look-out points.

Toothless soared over the ocean, and the waves slapped against each other in his wake. The ocean was tumultuous, but the rest of the Edge was as serene and beautiful as ever. After one final round about the island, Toothless turned and zoomed back to the Clubhouse.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, and the twins had already arrived, their dragons waiting outside on the landing platform. As soon as Toothless alighted on said platform, Hiccup leapt off his back, thanked him, and hurried inside the Clubhouse.

Everything was normal - or, normal for them, anyways. Snotlout and Fishlegs were arm-wrestling; Fishlegs appeared to be winning. The twins were playing "Ring-Around-The-Macey" with Tuffnut's chicken, and Astrid was in the corner, studying pieces of paper that had been nailed to the wall.

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup called to and approached her first, because out of all the riders, she seemed the most ready to listen at the moment. "What's up?"

"Morning," Astrid said, nodding, and then, she looked back at the maps. "I've been copying everything you wrote out in your notebook, about the map to Viggo's base," she said, "but I don't see how mapping this out is going to help us."

"It'll give us the basic idea of where to go," said Hiccup. "See, look here." He pointed to one of the many sheets of paper. "There're sea stacks positioned to the east of his base. If we had to, we could use them for cover."

"Yeah...hey, we could," said Astrid, and then, "What did you do to your hand?"

Hiccup looked down; his thumb was a hideous shade of black and blue. "Oh, that," he said. "Hammered it. But on the bright side, I did finish the weapons."

"YOU DID!?" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut excitedly, and they practically tripped over the chicken in their haste to reach Hiccup. Hiccup took an involuntary step backwards, hands out in front of him.

"Can we have them now!?" said Tuffnut excitedly.

"As in _right now!?"_ said Ruffnut, equally excitedly.

"Um, yeah, sure," said Hiccup, "but I think it's better if you were supervised-"

"YES!" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and before Hiccup could object, they had raced out of the Clubhouse, mounted their dragons, and headed towards the forge.

"I hope they don't hurt themselves," Hiccup muttered, wincing.

"Nah, they'll be fine!" said Snotlout, his voice a grunt. "Why - haven't - I - won!?"

He was still arm-wrestling Fishlegs, who seemed to be having the very time of his life, flipping through the pages of a notebook distractedly as if he wasn't arm-wrestling at all. Poor Snotlout looked ready to break, and his arm was wavering. Finally, Fishlegs must have decided that a cheering Snotlout was better than a pouting Snotlout, because he made his arm limp and let Snotlout smash it against the table.

"YES!" cheered Snotlout, leaping from his feet and punching the air. "Go Snotlout! Snotlout, Snotlout-"

"Oy, oy, oy," groaned Astrid. "Yes, we know the chant, Snotlout. We've actually had _meetings_ about the chant, and how badly it needs to stop."

"Ah, you may be smug now," said Snotlout, "but wait until I arm-wrestle _you!"_

Astrid rolled up imaginary sleeves and balled her fists. Snotlout must have thought better of what he had taunted, because he averted his gaze and went right back to gloating about his victory over Fishlegs.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut raced back into the Clubhouse, this time each carrying a spear. They looked mildly disappointed.

"They're too dull, too boring," said Tuffnut, examining the spear's head skeptically. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"They aren't sharp enough," said Ruffnut, thrusting her spear out towards Hiccup. "You can keep it."

"Of course they aren't," said Hiccup, "I haven't sharpened them yet."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's heads lifted in unison, and they looked at their spears with more admiration. Fishlegs caught sight of them and, beaming brightly, stood and approached.

"Hey, you used Gronckle Iron!" said Fishlegs excitedly.

"Yep," said Hiccup. "Stronger and lighter than ever. Thanks for giving me the formula, by the way."

"No problem!" said Fishlegs. "As you're the only one here with any blacksmith training at all, it only made sense!"

"What's the point of Gronckle Iron weapons?" said Snotlout, putting his feet against the table he sat at. "We already have enough swords as it is. Remember all the ones the Outcasts gave us last time Viggo attacked?"

"Yeah, those are good," said Hiccup, "but Gronckle Iron's stronger, less likely to snap during a fight. If we want a chance at getting the Dragon Eye back from Viggo, we need to be one step ahead of him. The weaponry seemed a good place to start, and I made something for each of us. Except you, Fishlegs, and that's only because you already have a Gronckle Iron sword."

"It's such a great idea, using Gronckle Iron!" said Fishlegs excitedly. "Viggo and those hunters aren't going to know what hit them!"

"Hey!" shouted Snotlout angrily. "Are you two going to obsess over your weapons all day, or are you going to give me another worthy opponent for arm-wrestling? What about you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, I'm good," he said. "Feel free to wallow in your victory over Fishlegs forever."

"Aw, come on!" said Snotlout. "I see! You're just afraid to be beaten by me!"

"No, I think he doesn't want to crush your hopes by beating _you_ ," said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other suddenly, and then, both at once, they raced over to the table, set their spears against the wall, and motioned for Hiccup to come over.

"Come on, take him down!" said Ruffnut. "Show him Thor's mighty hammer!"

"Thor's mighty _what?"_ said Astrid.

"Well," said Tuffnut, "you may not have noticed, but Hiccup and Snotlout got into a fi-"

"Details don't matter," said Hiccup, and he approached the table and sat down opposite of Snotlout. He set the elbow of his left hand on the table and waited.

"What details don't matter?" said Astrid.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't answer. They simply giggled and grinned widely. Snotlout clasped his hand around Hiccup's, elbow on the table. Everyone had gathered around at this point; even the dragons stuck their heads in the door of the Clubhouse to see what the commotion was about.

"Alright," said Fishlegs. "Rules of arm-wrestling, just in case Snotlout over there wants to avoid them again. Elbows on table, no punching, biting, kicking, or calling to your dragons for help."

"Hear that, Hiccup?" said Snotlout. His teeth were already gritted in preparation for the wrestle that was about to commence. "No calling your Night Fury for help."

"And let the best man win," said Hiccup.

Normally, arm-wrestles were not a big deal, but at the moment, for these two Vikings in particular, it was. Snotlout was always boasting about his strength, and the twins _knew_ Hiccup could beat Snotlout the same way he had beat Snotlout when they last fought, and Astrid and Fishlegs themselves were a bit excited.

"Three...two...one!" called Fishlegs, the twins, and Astrid in unison, and the arm-wrestle began.

Snotlout had been expecting to win within the first instant of the game, but when he pushed all his strength against Hiccup, he found he couldn't even so much as _move_ Hiccup's arm, much less knock it to the table. Snotlout pushed harder; watching him struggle was almost comical, and the chicken, who was sitting atop Tuffnut's helmet to watch the show, clucked in disapproval at Snotlout's failure.

"What in the…" said Snotlout in disbelief, and he pushed harder. "How are you _winning?"_

Hiccup, in honesty, wasn't even trying. He hadn't even began trying.

"People always forget," said Hiccup, "that I grew up in a _forge_ , as a _blacksmith's_ apprentice."

"That shouldn't make you able to beat _me!"_ said Snotlout, trying harder still, but no matter how hard he tried, or for how long he tried it, Hiccup's arm remained immovable. It was pathetic on Snotlout's part, really.

In the end, Hiccup, in one instant, slammed Snotlout's arm against the table so suddenly that Snotlout actually yelped. Fishlegs, the twins, and Astrid laughed while Snotlout jerked back his hand.

"That _hurt!"_ moaned Snotlout.

The others only laughed harder. Outside, even the rumbles of the laughter of their dragons could be heard.

"Come on, Hookfang, not you too! You're above that!"

The laughter was cut off abruptly when the dragons began to growl lowly and glare onto the horizon. The dragon riders were on their feet instantly, and they raced outside to try and figure out what was wrong.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called when Toothless looked ready to jump off the platform and run off; Toothless turned his head, and Hiccup ran his hand over the dragon's scales. "Easy, bud...what's wrong?"

Toothless didn't respond in any other way than glaring even darker at the horizon. Hiccup lifted his head and looked; Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins followed his gaze.

"I can't see anything," said Astrid.

"We should go check it out," said Hiccup, and he mounted Toothless without another word and took off. Fishlegs, the twins, and Astrid soon followed him.

"Aw, come _on!"_ groaned Snotlout, leaping onto Hookfang's back. "Of course! Let's all go see what the dragons are spooked about! Because anything that can spook a dragon can't be _dangerous to us at all,_ can it!?"

"Come on, Snotlout!" Hiccup hollered.

"Urrrrgh, FINE!" moaned Snotlout. "And if we die for this, Hiccup, I'll kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, guys, this chapter came fast, right? :D**

 **So, how are you all doing? :) I'm doing well...so, I've been having really bad headaches for the past couple of years, so I'm dieting to see if it helps any way. So, I'm a little...well...let's just say, I want my coffee. :P I'm fine with sacrificing my sugar and my starches, but the minute you take the coffee, that's when I get upset.**

 **Haha, I'm only half-serious. XD So, on another note altogether, shout-outs! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Hiccup's pretty tough. :) I really want to see him arm-wrestle Snotlout and win in future Race to the Edge episodes. Is it just me? :D**

 **Sophhascoconuts: Haha! I haven't gotten any complaints yet about my updating schedule, so I assume everyone's cool with it. :D I'm glad you're excited, and I hope I don't disappoint you! :D**

 **TheWorldGoesBoom: Thanks! :D**

 **One-Crazed-Up-Dragon: Thanks! :D Yep, there should be at least a little more Hiccstird in this fic, but the real Hiccstrid should start in "Total War Part 2." :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Hiccup rocks.**

 **Artwing7: Thanks! :D Yeah, well, Hiccup did punch Snotlout in the face that one time, that was amazing. He's stronger than he looks! :D**

 **HappyPup1: That's good! :D I'm glad you love it so far! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Yes...it's weird how you can FEEL doom before it even happens when you're reading a book or watching a movie...you can just TELL when something bad is afoot. :D Sweet! Glad I'm not rushing through things! :D I love writing! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yep! Hiccup totally beat Snotlout, and it is amazing! :D**

 **StarFlight13: Yay, sequel! :D I'm glad! I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last one, too! :D**

 **AquaticDragon: Hahahahahahahahahahaha, LOL! :D**

 **1 Fan: Thanks! :D**

 **Martyn: I'm not going to spoil anything! :D**

 **Charr2003: Yay, sequel! *throws streamers everywhere* Wheeeee! :D And yeah, Hiccup grew up as a blacksmith. I really loved what happened in "The Zippleback Experience." That was probably my favorite episode EVER. :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: Yeah, haha! Hiccup and Snotlout are so fun to write competing against each other! :D "The Zippleback Experience" was my favorite episode, too! :D**

 **HTTYD Lover: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :D And yes, you raise a good question: why didn't the riders go for the Dragon Eye? Well, first off, the riders didn't know where to find the Dragon Eye, and they didn't know how well it was guarded (if at all) by Viggo's men. Plus, they were in the middle of a battle trying to save Hiccup. But I think, in a later fic (either this one or Total War Part 2), I will have them make a move for the Dragon Eye. :D I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **hiccupandtoothless294: Noooooooooope. :D**

* * *

The dragons led the riders away from their base, further into the island of the Edge. Hiccup put his hand in front of his face; they were flying east, right in the direction of the rising sun, and the sun was all up in his face. The dragons seemed to know where they were going, though, because they didn't stop or slow even once, continuing soaring over the treetops until finally, they touched down in the middle of the forest and growled at their surroundings.

Hiccup and the other riders dismounted their dragons and looked around. At the moment, they didn't see anything.

And then, it came out of nowhere - literally. Right in front of them appeared the bright red, fire-like scales of a-

"CHANGEWING!" shouted Fishlegs, and he leapt backwards as if to avoid the dragon's grasp, and at Fishlegs' shout, Astrid, Hiccup, the twins, and Snotlout ducked behind their dragons.

But the Changewing didn't attack. It moaned softly, sadly, and flopped its head back against the ground again. Snotlout peaked out from behind Hookfang's wing, eyes widened.

"Oh, Thor," moaned Snotlout, almost hysterically. "We're gonna die."

"No we're not," hissed Astrid.

Hiccup studied the Changewing carefully. "That's weird," he said. "A Changewing wouldn't leave itself in the open like this...and even if it did, wouldn't it camouflage itself?"

"You're right," said Fishlegs. "Changewings are skittish. Normally, we can't get near them to save our lives without them running off."

"And yet...this one's not moving," said Hiccup, "and it isn't camouflaging itself…" Slowly, he raised himself to his feet and walked forward, hands outstretched.

"What are you doing!?" hissed Snotlout in a harsh whisper. "You're going to get yourself killed, you can't _train that thing!"_

"I'm not trying to train it," said Hiccup slowly, not even turning to look at Snotlout. "I just want to take a look at it…"

"Okay!" said Snotlout. "Great! _You're_ gonna die!"

"Don't worry, Hiccup!" called Tuffnut. "Your death will be greatly honored! I'll tell everyone you died a hero even though what really happened was you were being an idiot-"

"Shh!" growled Astrid and Fishlegs.

The Changewing opened its eyes the nearer Hiccup got, and whenever it did, Hiccup quickly averted his gaze. The Changewings had a hypnotic ability in their eyes, and Hiccup did _not_ want to fall victim of that.

But when he turned his head from the Changewing's eyes, he instantly caught sight of the dragon's wing…

"Guys, it's hurt!" he called over his shoulder to the riders, and, when the Changewing didn't make any move to attack him, he knelt in front of it, as close as he dared. "That's why it isn't shifting its scales for more than a few seconds!"

It made sense. There were long, deep gashes etched across the dragon's wing, and the wing itself was twisted as if broken. The Changewing hissed at him, but didn't shoot its deadly, skin-melting acid, which Hiccup took as a good thing.

Fishlegs approached slowly; the Changewing hissed, and Fishlegs recoiled, all momentary bravery gone. "Hiccup, if it's hurt, we should get it back to the Edge," said Fishlegs. "We can't help it until we do."

"Right!" said Snotlout. "Great idea! Let's take a dragon that might just _kill us all_ to the place we're living! Brilliant idea!"

"SHH!" hissed Astrid and Fishlegs, and this time, Hiccup and the twins, too. Snotlout crossed his arms, sulking in silence to avoid another hushing.

"We should," said Hiccup, "and we should do it soon, before it gets its strength back."

Hiccup reached out slowly. The Changewing flinched away at first, but then, when Hiccup's hand brushed against its head, it relaxed again and shut its eyes. Snotlout muttered, "Show off…"

Fishlegs and Astrid left the sight and returned with the largest, strongest tarp they had. While the Changewing was sleeping, out like a light, the riders, with the help of the dragons, moved the injured creature onto the stretched and hauled it back to the Edge.

It didn't take long to patch up the poor Changewing once they made it back to the Clubhouse. Fishlegs spread numbing salves on the dragon's wing, and once he had finished, Hiccup and Astrid reset the bone. The Changewing didn't even feel it. Afterwards, when the twins and Snotlout (upon Astrid's demand) brought rolls of gauze and large strips of clean, thick rags, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid worked together to wash, stitch, and bandage the dragon's wounds.

"It looks like he was attacked," said Astrid as she washed the second to last of the Changewing's gashes, kneeling on the floor in the Clubhouse. "Thoughts?"

"If I had to guess," said Fishlegs, "I would guess a Monstrous Nightmare. See how the gashes are spaced, and there are three of them each time? I can't think of another dragon like that-"

"But I don't see any scorch marks," said Hiccup slowly. "If a Monstrous Nightmare attacked him, it would've lit itself on fire."

"True," said Fishlegs, raising a finger, "but I can't think of what else it could be...next time we go to Berk, I'll look in the book of dragons-"

"What if it wasn't a dragon at all?" said Hiccup.

"You think it could be the hunters?" said Astrid.

"Maybe," said Hiccup. "I don't know. You would think the hunters would take a Changewing if they shot it down or attacked it...but there weren't any ropes or nets or anything to indicate a capture…"

"It's weird," said Fishlegs. "It's like somebody injured the Changewing and just dropped him into the forest for dead."

Hiccup froze mid wrapping of the Changewing's gash and looked down. "Fishlegs...you're a genius!" he said suddenly.

"I am?" said Fishlegs. "What did I do?"

"I think you're right!" said Hiccup instantly. "What if someone - the dragon hunters, or Dagur - injured this dragon themselves, took him in a tarp like the one we brought him here in, and dropped him in the forest?"

"That's a thought!" said Astrid. "I think you're onto something! But why would they bring a Changewing _here_ , of all places, and leave it for us to find?"

"Because…" Hiccup paused a moment and looked around wildly, as if expecting the answer to appear in front of him. "Because Changewings are pack animals!" he finally said.

"Of _course!"_ said Fishlegs, tying off the last bandage. "If the hunters took a Changewing from Changewing Island and brought it here-"

"-Then the Changewings from its pack are going to come looking for it," said Astrid.

"And Changewings can track their fellow Changewings," said Fishlegs, "so they'll start looking-"

"-And they'll find him-"

"-Here," Hiccup finished. "And...injured by human weapons."

The silence was so pronounced that the dropping of a pin would have hurt Hiccup's ears.

"Of course!" said Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid in perfect unison.

"Viggo plotted this out!" said Astrid angrily. "I'll bet anything he did!"

"He did," said Hiccup, nodding. "No one else would've thought of something like that. But the question isn't _who_ did it...the real question is _why_ Viggo did it. He has the Dragon Eye, and he knows I'm not going to join him any time soon, so why bother sending a bunch of Changewings onto us?"

"Maybe he wants the Changewings to wreck the Edge," said Fishlegs, "and come in with the rest of his men to finish us off. Oh, this is bad…"

"Yes, yes, it's horrible," said Hiccup, "but _what does Viggo want from here?_ He raided the entire Edge looking for the Dragon Eye. If he wanted something from here he would've gone ahead and taken it when he had the chance. What else could he want? Come on, any suggestion is a good suggestion."

"Maybe he wants our souls!" shouted Tuffnut from behind them.

"Any suggestion is a good suggestion except that one!" said Hiccup, who had completely forgotten that the twins were standing in the background, watching them. Snotlout had run off to do the evening lookout on Hookfang. "Come on, guys, anything!"

"When can we get these spears sharpened?" asked Ruffnut.

"GUYS!"

"You said _anything!"_

Fishlegs drummed his fingers together. "If I had to guess, Hiccup," he said, "which I do...I'd say Viggo was after you."

"But he just kidnapped me!" moaned Hiccup, putting his head in his hands. "He _literally_ _just kidnapped me!_ I mean honestly! The kidnapping is getting really, really old!"

"I don't know what Viggo wants to do, Hiccup," said Astrid, "but we can't think of that now. Right now, we need to worry about the Changewings. We have Changewing Island on the map we made, don't we?"

She stood and raced over to the pieces of paper nailed to the wall of the Clubhouse and ran her finger over one of them. "Here's Changewing Island," she said, "and here we are, way over here."

Hiccup stood, wiped his hands on a rag, and moved towards her. "Yeah," he said, eyes scanning the map. "It's seven pages away from Dragon's Edge."

"Berk is ten pages away, isn't it?" said Fishlegs, standing and moving towards the map spread on the wall. "And it takes us a little over thirty hours to get from here to Berk at ten pages…"

"Which means," said Hiccup, "we have about a full twenty four hours before the Changewings get here."

"Cool!" shouted the twins, throwing their hands in the air. Hiccup had, once again, forgotten they were listening in on the conversation.

"No, no, _not_ cool!" said Fishlegs. "This is the royal oppositeof _cool!"_

"Not to us!" said Tuffnut. "The Changewings bring us stones of good fortune!"

"How many times do we have to say it...they _aren't_ stones of good fortune!" said Hiccup slowly as though he were expressing his thoughts to toddlers. "They're dragon eggs!"

"And we won't be dealing with any eggs this time," said Fishlegs. "This time, it'll just be the Changewings."

"How many Changewings are normally in a pack, Fishlegs?" said Astrid.

"I'd say seven or eight," said Fishlegs, "at the most...but the proper number would probably be five or six...it varies with each pack."

"Alright." Hiccup clapped his hands together. "We have twenty four hours to make the Edge as Changewing-proof as possible. Changewing acid, it can't melt through metal, can it?"

"It can eventually," said Fishlegs, "after prolonged periods of time…" Fishlegs looked up, suddenly excited. "But I bet-"

"-it can't melt through Gronckle Iron!" said Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup, all at the same time. "Exactly!"

"Why do _they_ get to have a say in everything?" said Tuffnut.

"I'm not sure," said Ruffnut, shrugging.

"You guys," said Hiccup, pointing at the twins, who immediately snapped to attention, hands to their head in a salute. "You two are going to have to take Barf and Belch and smelter together as many strips of Gronckle Iron as you can."

"You mean...you're going to let us burn things?" said Tuffnut.

"Yep, I am," said Hiccup, "as long as you keep the burning to the Gronckle Iron and not to the houses or the forests. Got it?"

"Got it!" chimed the twins, and they raced away.

"Fishlegs, we're going to need more Gronckle Iron," said Hiccup. "As much as Meatlug can get us."

"Alright!" said Fishlegs, and he and Meatlug headed out.

"Astrid, you and Stormfly are with me and Toothless," Hiccup said. "We're going to scout the island for any signs of Changewings or the hunters, and come back periodically to check on Eyelicker."

"Eyelicker?" Astrid grimaced.

"That's," said Hiccup, gesturing to the snoring Changewing on the Clubhouse floor, "what I decided to call him - why are you laughing?"

"No reason," said Astrid, shaking her head, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs. "No reason at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE ARE ALL THESE UPDATES COMING FROM, HUH!? 0_0 THREE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS TODAY! :D :D :D**

 **Soooooo, I wanted to let you know, there will be little to no Dagur in this fic. Just a little bit of a heads-up. This fic is focusing more on Viggo and his plan to hunt Hiccup, and Hiccup and his plan to stop Viggo. :) Shout-outs:**

 **LunarCatNinja: Haha, yeah! Astrid would NEVER let Hiccup name their kids...LOL! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Well, Hiccup was the one who named a Night Fury "Toothless"...ah well. Brilliant at thinking, horrible at names. :)**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yep, Eyelicker. :) There is something very special about the bad guys' plans failing...it just gives everyone a deep feeling of satisfaction. :)**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah...haha, poor guy. :D**

 **HappyPup1: Yes, Hiccup is horribly awful at naming things. :) But he has good intentions, so I guess that's really all that matters in the end. :)**

 **TheInkSplotches: Same here! I think Viggo is the only villain so far who has actually OUTSMARTED Hiccup, which really makes him a threat, which is nice. It's kind of cool to see Hiccup actually THRETENED by the foe. :)**

 **Martyn: Why not Eyelicker? :)**

 **OechsnerC: Good suggestion! :D I'll do that, thanks! :D**

 **Charr2003: Eyelicker! :D Hahahaha! :D Yeah, Hiccup and his names...so funny! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad I'm keeping everyone in character! It makes me happy! :D**

 **Guest (#1): I'm working on the next chapter to that one! :D**

 **AquaticDragon: I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D Yeah, I've been trying recently to create fanfictions that could LITERALLY be Race to the Edge episodes. I'm glad I'm succeeding! :D**

 **1 Fan: Thanks! :D**

 **Sadie Linn Cyr: I'll think about it! :D Thanks! :D**

 **Hiccstrid25: Funny, the previous reviewer just asked me that same question! 0_0 I'll consider it! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Haha, thanks! :D And yeah...Hiccup's never been the best at naming things, but he did name the Dragon Eye, and Dragon's Edge, and those were good, bbuuuuuuttttt when it comes to naming dragons, not so much. XD**

 **SnivyDragon: Die Viggo DIE! Him and all his hunters, diediediediediediediediedie! :D Yeah, I hear ya! Doom is so close you can almost touch it...writing is amazing! :D**

* * *

Changewing-proofing the Edge wasn't easy - smelting the Gronckle Iron sheets together was fairly simple. However, there were simply too many buildings and not enough metal to go around.

In the end, when Hiccup realized this problem, he told the riders, "Put everything you don't want melted by Changewing acid in the Clubhouse. We'll put a double sheet of Gronckle Iron over it and hide out in there when the Changewings attack."

"But isn't the Changewing they're looking for in the Clubhouse!?" screeched Snotlout in a pitch that sounded too high to be his own.

"Yes, he is," said Hiccup, "but we really don't have another place to leave him. With his wing injured, he's vulnerable to predators. Anywhere else we leave him puts him in danger to himself."

"Oh, yes, we mustn't put the dragon in danger!" said Snotlout. "Yes, let's think about the dragon's safety instead of our own!"

And then, later on…

"Why don't we just ditch this place until the Changewing fiasco blows over?" said Snotlout. "It won't take long, right? They're only here for Eyelicker!"

"But Eyelicker is wounded," said Fishlegs. "The other Changewings won't know how to help him. We'll give him all the care we can before the Changewings arrive...and hopefully he's okay when he returns to the wild…"

"COME ON!"

It took a balled fist and a few choice words from Astrid before Snotlout finally stopped complaining and helped the others prepare themselves for defense against the Changewings that would soon be attacking.

While Astrid patrolled the island the afternoon before the evening the Changewings were expected to arrive, Hiccup went back to the Clubhouse to check on Eyelicker. When Hiccup opened the door and stepped inside with Toothless in tow, Eyelicker raised his bright red head and garbled. Hiccup was careful to avoid eye contact, in case the dragon would try to hypnotize him.

"It's okay, Eyelicker," said Hiccup easily, stretching out his hand to rub the Changewing's head. "I'm just going to check on your bandages, and then I'll go, alright?"

Eyelicker nodded and relaxed on the ground again. Out of all the riders, Eyelicker trusted Hiccup the most. Fishlegs and Astrid were close seconds, but he didn't trust the twins and Snotlout to give him fish, much less approach him.

Hiccup carefully undid the bandages and looked at the gashes. They were healing well, and the stitches would fall out on their own over time...but there was no way the dragon would be able to use his wings for at _least_ a few months, with how badly the break had been...Hiccup changed the bandages and, with one final glance over his shoulder at Eyelicker, left the Clubhouse with Toothless.

Toothless growled.

"Yeah, I know, bud," said Hiccup, looking back into the Clubhouse. "The wounds aren't healing nearly fast enough. We can't send him back to the wild. He'll still be undefended, even with the rest of his pack."

Astrid landed Stormfly on the platform at that moment and, after dismounting, ran over to Hiccup and Toothless. "No sign of the Changewings yet," said Astrid, panting, "or Viggo's men."

"Good."

"Hiccup, I was thinking," said Astrid. "What if Viggo plans to attack at the same time as the Changewings? What if he's using them as a distraction so he can sneak in and get what he wants?"

"Viggo wouldn't do that," said Hiccup firmly. "He's smarter than that. He knows what Changewings are capable of just like we do. He doesn't want to be anywhere near them when they come here. He wants to get here after the battle, after the Changewings leave."

"It makes sense," said Astrid, and she sighed. "What in the name of Thor could Viggo possibly want? He just kidnapped you. Why would he want to kidnap you _again?"_

"I don't know yet," said Hiccup, and he sighed heavily. "I don't like not knowing...but we should send word to Berk, let them know what's happening. We might need backup."

"They won't get here before the Changewings attack, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"I know they won't," said Hiccup, "but they might get here before Viggo does. We should send an airmail so they can come here and get here when Viggo attacks. We'll need all the help we can get, especially since we don't know what he's planning."

Astrid nodded. "Sounds good to me," she said. "But I've been wondering...what _are_ you planning to do when the Changewings get here? Snotlout sort of had a point earlier...they're coming for Eyelicker, they're not coming to fight us, but if they find us in their way…"

"We won't be able to train them," said Hiccup. "Eyelicker hardly trusts us. But we can't give Eyelicker back to them, Astrid. Not yet. There's just no way he'll survive more than a week back in the wild."

"So...about your plan…"

"I...don't have one. Yet!" he added quickly to Astrid's skeptical look. "But I'm working on it! If you or any of the riders come up with anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

"We won't," Astrid promised. "I'll round up the riders and send that airmail. It's almost nightfall, the Changewings should be arriving in a few hours. We should get the weapons and get in the Clubhouse."

"Alright," said Hiccup. "I sharpened the Gronckle Iron weapons this morning. Just make sure you don't give them back to the twins until absolutely necessary, alright?"

"Never dreamed of it," said Astrid, and with one final grin, she mounted Stormfly and set out. Hiccup sighed heavily as he watched her leave; then, he turned back and headed into the Clubhouse as he had just a second before, Toothless following him closely.

"Let's hope the Changewings aren't out for revenge, Toothless," Hiccup said, glancing at the map nailed to the wall. They had stuck different colored pins into the paper, a red one marking where the Edge was, and a trail of green ones marking the path the Changewings would be taking to get to the Edge. Hiccup swallowed hard.

He really hoped that, no matter how crazy any plan he or the others came up with was, it worked in the end for better and not for worse.

…

Viggo and his crew of ten men boarded the ship awaiting them at their docks. Night had fallen, and it was only a matter of time before he and his men set out to Dragon's Edge, where lied Viggo's target, the being he now strived to kill.

In Viggo's hand, he held a small dagger the length of his forearm, blade sharpened to the point where it could split a hair in quarters. He examined the blade. Normally, he wasn't one for violence such as this, and if he was, he let his men do the killing, but this time, he knew it had to be him. He had to be the one to finish what had began between him and the heir of Berk.

"The army is ready, Viggo," said Ryker, stepping up to his brother onto the ship, just momentarily.

"The plan doesn't change," said Viggo stiffly, pulling his cloak over his head to cast a shadow over his face. He sheathed the knife thirsting for blood at his belt. "When we return, regardless of whether or not I succeed in my task, send the army to Berkian shores. Or, if the Berkians gather at the dragon rider's base, send the men there. I will bring word of the Berkians' whereabouts upon our return."

"But you will succeed, Viggo," said Ryker, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "Your plan is flawless. I'd bet all my limbs those riders have already found and taken the Changewing into their care. When the rest of its pack finish attacking, it will not be hard to finish off the boy."

"Yes," said Viggo, raising his head. "I will succeed. And if I do not succeed this time, I will at the next attempt. I will finish him off, no matter how long it takes. The boy is a threat as long as he lives...and he will not live for much longer."

He patted the dagger fondly and raised his eyes back to the horizon.

…

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were crouched in the Clubhouse beneath their dragons' shielding wings, not making a sound, hardly daring to move as if an unseeable force would snatch them off the earth if they made a single sound. Tuffnut's chicken was the only one not taking the hiding thing seriously, because it clucked and chirped happily as if having the time of its life.

"Hiccup," said Tuffnut in a harsh whisper, "the chicken wants to know what the cluck is going on?"

"Shh!" hissed the other riders in unison, and Tuffnut shut his mouth. Even Chicken clamped its beak shut.

"The Changewings can arrive at any minute," said Fishlegs in a whisper when Tuffnut still looked utterly confused, "and we won't be able to hear them coming. We have to be ready when they strike."

"Oh," said Tuffnut, and they went right back to silence.

But only for a time.

"Guys, this is really boring-"

"SHHH!" Tackling Tuffnut and gagging him was beginning to sound like an oddly wonderful idea.

Tuffnut was, once again, quiet, but, once again, only for a time did he remain silent. When next he spoke, the riders gave up on shushing him. He would never listen, anyways.

"Dun...dun…" Tuffnut said quietly, humming to himself. "Dun...dun...dun...the Changewings are coming...dun, dun, dun...they will pick us off, one by one, dun...dun...dun...and they'll start with...YOU!"

Tuffnut lunged forward and grabbed Hiccup. Hiccup yelped indignantly and swung around so quickly he accidently slapped Tuffnut in the face. Tuffnut shouted, "OW!" and the riders growled, _"SSSSSSHHHHUUUSSSHHH!"_

Tuffnut put his hands over his face; Chicken clucked at him sadly. "That hurt!" said Tuffnut.

"Don't jump me!" snapped Hiccup.

"I didn't think it would hurt that _badly-"_

" _SSSSSHHHH!"_

Silence fell once again, and this time, it resided for a long stay. Hiccup listened closely, every now and again glancing at the dragons to see if they heard the Changewings' approach…

And then, he got the reaction he had been looking for and anticipating. Toothless, Barf, Belch, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang suddenly raised their heads, bared their teeth, and growled at nothing in particular.

The Changewings had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are again, back on the old...well, stomping grounds, even though it hasn't been that long since last I visited...three chapters yesterday, guys, man, and I didn't even have my morning coffee! 0_0 Shout-outs:**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: I think nearly ALL the chapters in this and SITC ended on cliffhangers...I don't know why I like cliffhangers so much. :D And yeah, three chapters yesterday, oh boy! :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: It'll be like the Speed Stinger...only nothing at all like the Speed Stinger. It's like chess...except I don't know how to play chess...LOL!**

 **HappyPup1: I know, right? You just want to jump into the story, shake the character back and forth, and scream all our knowledge into their faces so they never do anything stupid again. But alas...it does not work that way. :( XD**

 **1 Fan: Thanks! :D And yeah, chapters...one chapter, two chapter, three chapter, four chapter...XD**

 **StarFlight13: Sweet! Glad to hear! :D And like I said, don't worry about not reviewing every single chapter. I update way too fast. ;) "I don't know, and I don't like not knowing..." Awww yess...shifting through the fandoms...**

 **Crystallion12: Yep! Hey, I like updating. :D**

 **Martyn: Like I said, I already have the story planned out, so I don't think I'll be doing that, but maybe some other time! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Awww yeeeesss! :D**

 **hiccupandtoothless294: Yeah, Tuffnut! You should know better than to jump Hiccup, seriously...XD**

 **Charr2003: Yes...another cliffhanger...BUT I do update reasonably quickly, so at least you don't have to suffer on the cliffhangers for very long. :) Ooh yeah...I should make Astrid threaten to roast Tuffnut's chicken some time...that'd be hilarious. XD**

 **SnivyDragon: No, Changewings, noooooooo! Yeah, Viggo's hilarious, but the dagger is longer than the reasonable length for a dagger, sooo...he must know what he's doing. XD**

 **Carly Marley: The suspense! :D Don't die on everyone, Hiccup! :D**

 **AquaticDragon: Thanks! :D**

 **Iris Patton: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it so much! :D**

 **Jo: Yeah, three chapters on the first day of posting! :D Fun, right? :D And yeah, I suppose my chapters could be a bit longer, but a lot of stuff happens each chapter. :) And yeah, sore loser, Viggo! :D**

* * *

The Berkian men were loading their ships full of all the necessary weapons they would need for war and hauling down the ship sails. Stoick was amongst the men, barking orders; they had only started that morning, and by this evening, were nearly ready to head out.

"Stoick, don't you think you're pushing the men a little too hard?" said Gobber, coming up behind the Berkian Chief.

"Astrid sent us an urgent message, Gobber," said Stoick. "Viggo and his dragon hunters are planning to attack their base. We need to go and give them whatever support we can offer."

"But didn't Astrid say they have 'reason to believe'?" said Gobber. "We don't actually know-"

"We're going," said Stoick. "We leave as soon as the men are ready, no matter the storm, the hour, or how hard we push the men. We need to get there before Viggo. You saw what he was capable of last battle. He chained Scauldrons and set them on our ships."

"But Hiccup trained the Scauldrons, didn't he?"

"Aye, that he did, but he almost drowned in the process," said Stoick. "We're not going to risk that happening again. Who knows what dragons Viggo has chained at his demand."

"Alright, Stoick," said Gobber. "The men are nearly ready, so I hear."

"Good," said Stoick. "We set out as soon as we can."

…

"Viggo, the men just spotted a group of Changewings headed towards their base!" said Ryker to his leader. "They should be arriving at any minute!"

"Good!" said Viggo. "My men and I will dispatch shortly. We wouldn't want to run into any Changewings on our way. We may only have one shot at this."

"If you let me do it, Viggo," said Ryker, "I'm sure I could-"

"No, you must let me do it," said Viggo. "How many times must I say it before you comprehend it? Hiccup is mine. It has to be me who finishes him off."

Viggo looked back towards the sky; he could see the faint outlines of the Changewings Ryker had spoken of, flying straight towards the Edge, searching for their lost comrade.

"Dispatch!" shouted Viggo to the team of his ten men, and instantly, the anchor was raised from the shore and loaded onto the ship, and the ship was rowed by Viggo's men, five oars on each side of the ship while Viggo stood at the bow, overlooking the tumultuous waves.

The dagger remained at his belt, sharpened, waiting for its moment.

It wouldn't be long now...

…

"We're dead, ooohh, we're dead, we are so, so, so-"

"DEAD!" Tuffnut leapt out from behind the panting, terrified Fishlegs and tackled him. Fishlegs let out an almost inhuman shriek.

 _"Shut up!"_ Astrid finally snapped. "Listen! Can't you hear that? The Changewings are here!"

"That's why we're _dead!"_ moaned Fishlegs, putting his hands over his head as if ducking for cover of an explosion. "Oh, who knows what the Changewings will do to us, oh, oh, _oh_ -"

"Fishlegs, relax!" Hiccup hissed. "The Changewings'll hear us!"

Fishlegs shut his mouth after that, and they waited in silence. Eyelicker must have realized his pack of Changewing brethren were near, because he perked up excitedly and growled at the door.

Fishlegs began panicking again.

"No, no! If he growls they'll be able to hear us! Please don't growl!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Eyelicker looked at Fishlegs funnily, his head tilted to one side. Fishlegs turned his head away from the Changewing's gaze and put his hands over his head once again.

"Do you hear that?" Hiccup whispered.

"Hear _what?"_ said Snotlout. "All I can hear is how loudly Fishface is breathing-"

" _LISTEN!"_ snapped Astrid, and everyone fell silent.

They listened closely, and for a while, yes, all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing and an occasional growl from Eyelicker, but then, out of nowhere, a loud _THUMP_ issued from above.

Hiccup clamped his hand over Fishlegs' mouth before he could shriek again. "Shhh!" he hissed, and then, he lowered his hand.

"But Hiccup-"

"I know, _I know!"_

The Changewings were on the roof.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad," whispered Fishlegs, looking up at the roof. "Hiccup-"

"I know it's bad," said Hiccup. "Just...shh!" He slowly stood up and looked up at the roof. He couldn't see through the cracks in the wood like he normally could, as the entire Clubhouse had been covered in a large shell of Gronckle Iron, but he could hear small stomps and thumps as the Changewings moved across the roof, no doubt looking for a way inside.

"I don't like this," said Fishlegs, shaking his head.

"We know you don't, already!" snapped Snotlout angrily. " _Honestly!"_

"So, wait a minute," said Tuffnut. "Did we put the Gronckle Iron over the Clubhouse so the Changewings _wouldn't_ come in?"

He and Ruffnut looked at each other, and then back at the ground.

"I feel so cheated," said Ruffnut, and she sounded hurt.

"Guys, please!" said Hiccup. "Let's focus! Does everyone have a weapon? The Gronckle Iron ones?"

Astrid held up an axe; Fishlegs and Snotlout held up swords; the twins held up their spears, and Hiccup looked down at his belt, where his own sword was sheathed.

"Alright," said Hiccup. "And remember, we don't want to hurt the Changewings. Maybe if they realize we're taking care of Eyelicker, they'll figure out that we're friends, not foe."

"Right," said Snotlout, nodding. "And what happens when they _don't_ realize we're taking care of Eyelicker and destroy us all, huh? What then, genius?"

There were more thumps and stomps; the Changewings had found the door of the Clubhouse, which Hiccup and the other riders had smeltered shut from the inside upon entrance, and now, they spat green acid at it continuously, slowly, but surely, melting their way inside.

"That's-"

"If you say it's bad _one more time_ , Fishlegs," said Snotlout, "you are going to _regret it_."

"Shields, now!" said Hiccup, and the riders grabbed their spare shields from the corner of the room and raced back, shields covering their bodies.

"And what do we do when they break in?" said Snotlout.

"They're not here to fight us," said Hiccup. "They're here for Eyelicker. If we don't threaten them, they shouldn't bother us."

" _SHOULDN'T!?_ "

" _SHHHHH!"_

The acid on the door was glowing now. Hiccup was beginning to think that locking themselves down in the Clubhouse wasn't such a good idea. Then, at the last minute, he had an idea.

"Alright!" he said. "The Changewings don't want to fight us, right? So, the minute the doors open, Barf, Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, and Toothless! Roar at them with all your might, do whatever you can, and scare them off! While they're regrouping, we'll move."

"But you said we can't let them get to Eyelicker, Hiccup," said Astrid shortly. "Eyelicker won't survive if he goes back with him-"

"I know," said Hiccup, "which is why we need to camp out around the Clubhouse while the Changewings regroup and try to do our best to gain their trust. If we can get them to trust us, they'll understand why we can't let Eyelicker leave."

"And what happens if we can't gain their trust?" said Fishlegs quietly.

"Theeeeeeeeen," sang Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "we're dead, dead, dead, dead, dead-"

"QUIET!" shouted Snotlout, but then, the doors of the Clubhouse banged open, and the Changewings camouflaged themselves into their surroundings.

"NOW!" Hiccup shouted, and the dragons roared; the Changewings materialized out of nowhere, roared in shock and confusion, spread their wings, and shot back into the sky from whence they had come.

"Come on, hurry!" Hiccup shouted, racing for the door. "Seal the doors behind you! Everyone out!"

He waited by the door, doing a silent headcount - Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch, and finally, Toothless. Hiccup ran out after the others and pulled the door shut again, leaving Eyelicker, once again snoozing, inside. Toothless and Stormfly sealed another spare sheet of Gronckle Iron over the door, and then, the riders took to the sky.

"Spread out!" said Hiccup. "Everyone! Guard the Clubhouse doors, make sure the Changewings don't try and get in again! But don't hurt them or threaten them, no matter what! We need to gain their trust!"

It was easier said than done. It was hard to keep the Changewings from approaching without threatening them in some way, but somehow, they must have managed it - they didn't gain the Changewings' trusts, but they did manage to keep the Changewings away. Unfortunately, without posing as a real threat, the Changewings only kept coming back.

It went well.

Right up until Ruffnut and Tuffnut used their spears. In their defense, it hadn't been their fault; the Changewing had appeared from behind them, and the twins spun around, spears in their hands.

The Changewing roared at them, and the twins stared back, straight into-

"DON'T LOOK AT THE EYES!" Hiccup shouted, but it was no good. For a few moments, the twins remained mesmerized, staring into the hypnotic eyes of the Changewing, and then, they stepped backwards, dropped their spears, and looked around.

Then, the Changewing spread its wings and soared in the opposite direction.

"What happened!?" called Astrid, looking down at Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were still looking around stupidly. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Hiccup said, and he soared Toothless down to make sure the twins were alright. He leapt off Toothless' back and approached them; they looked at him and blinked.

"Hey, you guys okay?" he called.

"Fine!" said Ruffnut, and she looked around again.

"Well, good!" said Hiccup. "Pick up your weapons, then! We need your help!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other.

"You want us to fight?" they said.

"Well, not fight," said Hiccup. "Defending yourself is more like it-"

"We're not fighting," said Ruffnut and Tuffnut, crossing their arms.

"Why not-oh." Hiccup suddenly understood. "Right...the Changewing must have hypnotized you into not fighting…" Then, suddenly, he froze. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut...you guys are geniuses!"

"Yes!" the twins said, and they slapped each other's hands in a high-five. "But wait! What did we do?"

"You just gave me an idea!" said Hiccup, and he mounted Toothless. "Stay here, or, if you're not going to fight, get somewhere safe!"

"Okay!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut called, and Toothless took to the sky.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as soon as he had gained air. "I need to borrow your axe!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! :D** **Sooooo, guys, how are you doing? :) I think, what I might do, is go ahead and write 13 fanfictions in this universe, but they'll go down like RttE episodes, so Skeletons in the Closet would be episode 1, Total War Part 1 episode 2, Total War Part 2 episode 3, so on and so forth...**

 ** _LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE YOUR OPINIONS WILL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I DO THIS_ (oh, and if the bold/underline letters were the only thing that caught your attention, please read the above! :D). Shout-outs: **

**ShadowSpirit020: We shall see! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Haha, yeah, well, I like updating, so, that probably explains a lot. :) I'm in high school right now, but I'm sure I have more time than a collage student. :) Good luck on all your stories, by the way! :D**

 **Martyn: Like a horror movie. You got it. :)**

 **LunarCatNinja: Knowing Hiccup it'll probably be insanely stupid and what not, but of course it'll also probably work really well in the end...LOL! :D**

 **OechsnerC: Sweet! :D**

 **HappyPup1: YES HICCUP! HAVE A PLAN! YOU MUST!**

 **midnightsky0612: Yes, Hiccup, what plans thee? XD**

 **Carly Marley: Oh, the twins! I love those guys! :D I love it in "The Zippleback Experience", when they looked over at Toothless, and Tuffnut was like, "Hey, T, how's it going?" and Toothless recoiled, omgosh. XD**

 **AquaticDragon: Thanks! :D**

 **1 Fan: CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Well, I do like cliffhangers. XD**

 **SnivyDragon: I know, right? The twins are like the smartest/dumbest characters I've ever seen...*facepalms* Well, we love them anyways. XD And yeah, definitely! You don't want to underestimate Viggo, that's for sure! :D**

* * *

"My _what?"_ said Astrid loudly. "What do you want my axe for?"

"Just give it here!" said Hiccup. "It's important!"

Astrid looked at him oddly.

Then, she handed over her axe. Hiccup took it from her and had Toothless swerved downwards, towards the ground, towards a shimmering bush that could only be a Changewing in disguise.

"There, bud!" Hiccup directed, pointing towards the Changewing. "But slowly. We don't want to scare it."

Toothless grunted in agreement and alighted on the ground silently, just beside the bush. Hiccup dismounted, and when his feet hit the ground, the Changewing's scales turned to their usual shade of bright red, and it rounded Hiccup, hissing like an enraged, skittish wildcat.

Hiccup approached it, holding Astrid's axe in one hand, keeping his other hand in sight at all times so the Changewing didn't get under the impression he was hiding another weapon. Hiccup took in a deep breath, summoned his will, and looked directly into the Changewing's eyes, challenging it, hoping it would try to hypnotise him the same way it had hypnotised Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

The instant the Changewing's eyes shifted and swerved, Hiccup reacted. He moved the axe directly in front of his face and ducked down, holding the axe where his eyes had once been. The Changewing looked into its reflection...Hiccup was already scolding himself...this was taking a huge chance...if it didn't work they were done for…

But then, the Changewing straightened and looked around oddly, the same way Ruffnut and Tuffnut had done. Hiccup lowered the polished axe, dropped it to the ground, and slowly stepped forward, both hands now outstretched towards the Changewing.

The Changewing looked at him oddly, stared at his hands, and looked back, as if debating between running and staying. Hiccup turned his head away, leaving his hands outstretched. It was all up to the Changewing now. Hiccup waited, hoping, hardly daring to breathe lest he make a mistake...this was probably the most important thing he had had to do since training the Scauldrons…

The Changewing's head dipped, and it pressed its muzzle into Hiccup's palms. Hiccup released the breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling weak with relief. He looked back at the Changewing; its eyes were softer than ever before, kinder, calmer…

He had trained it, all because of the reflection of its eyes in Astrid's axe.

Speaking of Astrid…

Stormfly landed behind them, and after dismounting, Astrid raced over to Hiccup, looking ready to hug him or judo flip him.

It was hard to tell which one precisely.

"What were you _thinking?"_ she hissed, as Hiccup handed her her axe. "That was-"

"It worked," said Hiccup. "The Changewings don't want to fight us, remember? So, they've been trying to hypnotise us into not fighting. When it hypnotised the twins, I wondered if a Changewing could hypnotise itself without realizing it by looking into the reflection of its eyes."

"And...it worked," said Astrid, looking at her axe; the finely polished axehead mirrored the image of the starry sky above.

"Yep," said Hiccup. "It worked. Come on, let's go tell the others before they get themselves hypnotised, too."

They mounted their dragons and headed off, the newly trained Changewing flying in their wake. When they landed back at the Clubhouse, they were met with the sight of Fishlegs scaring off two Changewings with Meatlug while Hookfang and Snotlout gazed around dazedly, like the twins had done before them.

"Hypnotised," said Astrid.

"Don't worry, it wears off in about a day," said Hiccup, shrugging.

"I wasn't worried," said Astrid, slinging her axe over her shoulder, her other hand at her hip. "It might be kind of funny to deal with peace-keeping Snotlout and Hookfang. Gives us something to humiliate him about afterwards."

"You still have your axe?" said Hiccup, and when Astrid swung her axe in reply, Hiccup continued, "Great. I'll get my shield. We'll get the rest of the Changewings to stop fighting us, and then, we can take them to Eyelicker."

"Gotcha," said Astrid, and she ran to take over where Fishlegs had left off. But as it turned out, they didn't have to do anything else at all, for the Changewing Hiccup had trained earlier roared, and the remaining Changewings stopped trying to break into the Clubhouse instantly.

"What are they doing?" cried Fishlegs, and he sounded horrified. "Ooh, they're regrouping! _They're regrouping!"_

"No, Fishlegs, they're not!" Astrid assured, sheathing her axe when she realized she no longer had need of it. "Hiccup trained that one, right there-" She pointed, "-and I think it's telling the rest of the Changewings that we don't mean any harm."

"Oh!" said Fishlegs, hysterically. "That's good! Oh, thank Thor…"

Hiccup nodded to Toothless, and with one plasma blast aimed perfectly, the doors to the Clubhouse swung open, and the Changewings darted inside, tails flicking one last time before they were swallowed up by the darkness of the room. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid headed inside to light the oil lanterns and fire pit.

The Changewings had swarmed around Eyelicker and were growling and garbling sadly. Eyelicker was growling back in reply, almost as if he was explaining what had happened, from the minute the hunters attacked him, all the way up to when the dragon riders rescued him. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs, and the Changewings roared in what could only be gratitude.

"Did...did we do it?" said Fishlegs, faint with relief.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, nodding. "I think we did."

"I bet Viggo didn't think we'd make friends with the Changewings, did he?" said Astrid, and she sounded triumphant.

Hiccup looked at where they had marked the dragon hunter's base on their map and frowned. "I don't know," said Hiccup thoughtfully, scratching the back of his neck. "After the Scauldron fiasco, you would think he'd expect us to train the dragons. Or, at least, he wouldn't put it past us."

"So, you think he was expecting us to make friends with them?" said Fishlegs.

"I don't think he was expecting it, no," said Hiccup, "but I do think he took it into account. I mean, he _had_ to, when he wounded Eyelicker in the first place. He knows I trained the Scauldrons. He won't put anything past us now."

"Then why follow through with the Changewing plan if he thought they could become our allies?" said Astrid.

"Taking out a few Changewings isn't a problem," said Hiccup, "with the types of weapons he and his men got. Remember what he did to Toothless last time he came here? One dart was all it took to sedate him."

Astrid and Fishlegs exchanged glances. Outside, the twins had arrived on Barf and Belch, and now, they, Snotlout, and Hookfang were standing around dumbly, looking at their weapons as though expecting them to leap onto their hilts and skin them alive.

"What do you think we should do, guys?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, and opened their mouths as if to respond, when they were cut off by the arrival of a small purple Terrible Terror, clutching a scroll in its talons. The Terrible Terror dropped the scroll into Astrid's hands and alighted on Hiccup's head, cooing happily as if proud of itself for delivering the message.

"What does it say?" said Hiccup as Astrid unrolled the letter.

"It's from Berk," said Astrid. "It says-" Hiccup and Fishlegs leaned closer and read over Astrid's shoulder, "'We received your letter regarding Viggo's threat and are bringing the Berkian fleet to Dragon's Edge. By the time you get this letter, we will be a little over a day's trip away. If Viggo attacks before our arrival, hold him off as best you can, and be careful. Regards, Stoick.'"

"So, the Berkians are on their way," said Hiccup as the Terrible Terror scampered off his head and onto his shoulder. "A day away...how long do you think Viggo's going to wait to attack us?"

"I'd give it a day," said Fishlegs, twiddling his thumbs. "He's not going to want to run into the Changewings. I'd guess he'll arrive around the same time Stoick does…"

"But if he gets here before Stoick does," said Astrid. "We need to think about that, too."

"What if," said Hiccup, "we wreck the Edge ourselves."

Astrid and Fishlegs rounded him, looking amused and shocked both at once, as if they understood but didn't comprehend. "Why?" they said, both at the same time.

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Viggo's plan A is having the Changewings destroy the Edge, right? Which means his plan B would be taking out the Changewings with darts if we befriend them. What if we wreck the Edge ourselves to make it look like the Changewings attacked us, and we couldn't befriend them? That way, when he sees the Edge in ruins-"

"-Viggo won't expect the Changewings to be here!"

"Exactly! So, when he arrives, he'll think we're either injured, or trying to rebuild the Edge. He won't expect the Changewings to be our allies, and he won't be expecting us to be ready for him."

"That makes sense," said Fishlegs. "Do you think he knows we know he's planning to attack?"

"I think he took it into account, at least," said Hiccup. "I'm guessing he knew we would figure out, as if to let us try and prepare ourselves...but why would he do that unless he knew he was going to win…"

"It doesn't make any sense," said Astrid. "None of it does. He left the Changewing for us to find, knowing that we would figure out the Changewing's pack would attack us, and that we would guess he would attack after the Changewings. Why would he do all of that? Why let us figure out his entire strategy?"

"We don't know his _entire_ strategy," said Hiccup. "Remember...we still don't know why he's attacking in the first place."

They looked at each other, each in turn.

"I'll think about it," said Astrid.

"Me too," said Fishlegs.

"As will I," said Hiccup, "but remember, we have to hurry. Viggo will be getting here soon. Until then...why don't we call it a night? I'll take the first patrol around the Edge, just to make sure Viggo doesn't get here tonight."

"I'll take the next watch," said Astrid.

"Thanks," said Hiccup honestly. "Come on, Toothless...let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! :D**

 **So we had a power outage this morning, don't even know why, but that meant our internet was down, so I wasn't able to update as fast as I would have liked...but I'm updating now, and that's what's important! :D Shout-outs:**

 **Charr2003: No worries on not reviewing every chapter! It's fine! :D And yeah, Snotlout...the others are going to have fun teasing him forever...XD**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Oh yeah, Hiccup and his reckless schemes...they never fail, though! Or, hardly ever, at least...:) And yeah, that'd be bad if Viggo got here while Hiccup was on his watch...real bad. :( I think I'm going to write my own 13 fanfictions for 13 episodes of RttE! :D It'd be fun! :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: Oh yeah! I've always wanted Hiccup to train Changewings...they're so amazing! :D And yeah, I think I will write 13 stories for 13 episodes of RttE...I mean, I'm already doing three for sure, why not? :P**

 **SnivyDragon: I know what you mean! That nervous/excited feeling in the pit of your stomach...I love it and hate it both at once. XD And I think I will do my own 13 episodes, just for the heck of it! :D Why not? :) And I think we're getting 13 episodes every six or so months, so I'm expecting the next 13 episodes to be coming out in June or July, or something...WHY CAN'T IT BE SOONER!? :( XD**

 **1 Fan: Thanks so much! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so much so far! :D**

 **Midnight510: Thanks! I'm glad I'm getting Viggo's character right! :D It's always a good thing, not writing the characters OOC...XD Thanks! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Thanks! :D And I think I will make it a series of episodes! :D**

 **Carly Marley: Haha, Snotlout! :D *waves hand* You will not act like a buffoon. Snotlout: I will not act like a buffoon... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D :D :D**

 **SidheWolf5: Thanks so much! :D I'm glad I'm writing it right...it's not always easy to do, but I'm glad I'm keeping all my readers at the edges of their seats! :D I'm glad you loved it, and thanks for the review! :D**

 **MelOow: Yep...classic Hiccup. :D**

 **Artwing7: I think I'm definitely going to TRY to make 13 episode-fanfictions...we'll see how it goes! *fist bump* Boo-yah! :D And yeah...predicting future episodes...that would be sccaarrrry...**

 **StarFlight13: Well, the Changewings have already gained the rider's trust, and the riders have gained the Changewings' trust, so I don't think we have to worry about the Changewings' hypnosis wearing off...YES! :D Just one thing less to worry about, but what about...*sighs*...everything else. Oh, man...*sighs again* I DON'T LIKE NOT KNOWING! AAHHH! :D :D :D**

 **HappyPup1: HE DID THE HAND THING! :D :D :D The fandom always explodes when Hiccup does the hand-thing...XD**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky and soared over the Edge. It was different than when they had soared over the Edge before, after Hiccup had finished forging the Gronckle Iron weapons for each of his friends. Then, the flight had been a lighthearted walk-in-the-sunshine.

Now, they were patrolling the Edge in search of any enemy vessels trying to sneak up on them when they least expected it. Now, it was cold. It was horribly, uncomfortably cold, and Hiccup shivered, wishing he had brought a cloak with him, but he didn't turn back. He could get through one shift without having to go back to the Clubhouse, couldn't he?

Toothless landed at the lookout point that overlooked the majority of the ocean; if any of Viggo's ships tried to approach, they would have to travel through this stretch of ocean, and none other. Hiccup dismounted and sat down in the sand, hugging himself with his knees drawn up to his chest. Toothless plopped down beside him and wrapped his tail around the shivering boy, and Hiccup murmured, "Thanks, Toothless," before setting his mind on overlooking the ocean.

He wondered what Viggo was planning. So far, the only guess any of the riders had was that Viggo was coming after Hiccup, but there was no definite answer, and in Hiccup's mind, it just didn't make sense. Viggo had, quite literally, just kidnapped him, a week or so ago. Why would Viggo want to kidnap him _again?_ What would be the point of kidnapping him a second time? There was no extra information Viggo could want, and Viggo wouldn't bring him in just to play Maces and Talons again...he wouldn't drag Hiccup in just for a board game...

Then why...?

Hiccup rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was getting a headache. His ears rang from the din of the dragons' roars, and he couldn't think properly to save his life. It didn't make _sense_...Viggo leaving the hints about the Changewings, knowing the Changewing's pack would come looking for it, knowing that Hiccup and the riders would discover Viggo's entire plot...

But that was the thing...Viggo wasn't letting them discover his entire plot...he was only giving them _nearly_ all of it...the biggest and most important question still remained.

 _Why was Viggo attacking in the first place?_

Night turned to midnight, and midnight soon turned to dawn. Hiccup hadn't even realized how long he had been out. He had forgotten that Astrid had volunteered next lookout; he had been too busy thinking, trying to figure out...the only possible explanation was...

Viggo wanted one of them to _die..._

Maybe Viggo was coming to kill them, or at least one of them...

...Maybe he was coming to kill...

...but even that didn't seem clear...

...it was a thought, and Hiccup only thought it when he was exhausted, when his mind didn't function anymore, when the thought escaped him as fast as an exhale...by the time he stood up and mounted Toothless to head back to the Clubhouse, anything he had thought, including his most horrid conclusion to Viggo's plot, he could no longer grasp.

...

Hiccup landed Toothless on the platform of the Clubhouse as the sun rose the next morning. He had kept up the patrol all night, and hadn't seen a single thing, a single ship, or a single sign of Viggo. He dismounted Toothless, and he and the Night Fury headed inside.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were sitting across from each other at the small table, Fishlegs' elbow on the table, and Snotlout recoiling in what appeared to be fear, or horror.

"Come on, Snotlout," said Fishlegs, almost smugly. "You know you want to!"

"No!" snapped Snotlout. "I don't want to arm-wrestle! It's stupid! Why would you want to fight in the first place?"

The complete effects of the hypnosis had obviously not worn off yet.

"Hiccup!" called Astrid from the corner of the Clubhouse, and she sounded unbelievably angry as she stormed up to him, both hands on her hips. "Hiccup, you didn't wake me up last night to take the next watch-" She stopped suddenly, and her fury ebbed, if just slightly. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Good morning to you too." He breezed past her and sank down on the bench with an exhausted sigh. Toothless plopped on the ground beside him and cooed in concern. "No, I'm alright..."

"Are you sure?" asked Fishlegs, who had abandoned his attempts at teasing Snotlout the instant Astrid had commented on Hiccup's appearance. "Astrid's right, Hiccup, you don't look-"

"No one tell me how I look, please," Hiccup muttered, putting his hands forward. "I know, I look horrible, but-"

"You were supposed to let us take the next watch, Hiccup," said Astrid, crossing her arms, any trace of previous concern gone. "We would've done it, we would've been glad to do it-"

"I know," said Hiccup. "I know you would've been glad to, but I had a thought about why Viggo's attacking in the first place...I just can't remember it-"

"Hiccup, we have all day before Viggo's expected to get here," said Astrid, and she sounded concerned again, if slightly. "Go get some rest. And no, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"I second that," said Fishlegs.

"And besides," said Astrid, "we can take the next patrols. We'll wake you up if we see anything out of the ordinary."

"WHY ARE THE SWORDS STILL HERE!?" shouted Snotlout, followed by the sounds of tons of swords being dumped over the side of the platform. Like clockwork, Toothless and Stormfly dove down to retrieve them before they were lost forever. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO GET RID OF THE SWORDS! THEY'RE DANGEROUS!"

"Well," said Astrid, "out of the ordinary for us, anyways. Honestly, Hiccup. The rest of us got plenty of sleep last night. It's your turn. We need to be sharp if we stand a chance against Viggo tonight."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine," he said, "but I want to hear about it if you see so much as a _mast_ of Viggo's ship-"

"We get it, Dragon Boy," said Astrid, and she hauled Hiccup to a stand and gave him a helpful shove towards the door. "Now go to bed, and don't come out until you're sharp, got it?"

Hiccup flashed her a thumbs-up and left with Toothless.

"Alright," said Astrid, turning to look at Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. "Let's start wrecking the Edge."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut perked up excitedly. "Wrecking?" they said instantly, and they charged over excitedly. They might still be anti-fight, but nothing could make the twins anti-wreck.

"Yes," said Astrid. "We're going to mimick what a Changewing attack looks like, right now. When Viggo and his men get here, they'll think the Changewings defeated us, or at least wounded us."

"So, we _can_ wreck things?" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Yes," said Astrid, "but nothing important. Leave our huts alone...throw some mud and dirt over it, unhinge parts of the roofs, but don't put anything beyond repairable. Fishlegs, Snotlout, we'll take the Changewings into the forest and have them spray acid in the forests leading here. We can't overdo anything, though, so be careful."

Fishlegs nodded, and they got to work. Fishlegs and Astrid led their team of Changewings into the forests with Snotlout bringing up the rear. The Changewings must have known precisely what to do, because they hit the trunks of only a few trees, making sure not to overdo the "we-have-been-attacked" effect. Meanwhile, back at the Edge, the twins, for once in their lives, were careful as to how they mimicked a battle scene. They had Barf and Belch burn parts of the ground, and Eyelicker spat acid into Gronckle Iron buckets, which the twins carried and used to add burns against the ground and (very few) on the sides of the buildings.

By the afternoon, they had created a very believable and impressive battlefield. All the while, between decimation, they took turns patrolling the ocean for any signs of Viggo and his ships, but they never found anything, which was all the better, because it gave them more time to make the battlefield more believable.

"But why does Hiccup get to sleep while the rest of us work?" growled Snotlout; the effects of the hypnosis must have been close to wearing off, because he was back to his old, jeering self.

"Because Hiccup does more for us in a day than you do for the archipelago in a week," snapped Astrid angrily. "Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if he joined us soon. You know how he hates to be left out of the action."

And Astrid was right. Hours before sunset, Hiccup showed up on Toothless, looking far better than he had that morning. Toothless fired plasma blasts sporadically at the ground below, leaving deep scorch marks in the ground.

"Nice to see you up!" called Astrid.

"Nice to be up!" said Hiccup back. "The place looks great! Well, great for what we're going for...not really great as a whole..."

"We've agreed that it's an improvement!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut excitedly, high-fiving.

"We've decided that even after this whole thing blows over," said Tuffnut, "we're going to leave out hut like it is. It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Their hut was almost entirely covered in scorch marks, and Changewing acid still sizzled pathetically on the front porch. Barf and Belch looked happy with the new "improvements", as did the twins, while Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the rest of the dragons stared at it in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Hiccup awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Looks great."

"Er, yeah, great!" said Fishlegs, nodding as if to confirm himself.

"Are you guys kidding?" said Snotlout. "It looks horri-" At the glares he was given by Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid, he quickly caught himself. "I mean, yeah, looks nice."

"Aw, stop it," said Tuffnut. "You're making us blush."

"Anyways," said Hiccup, "I think we did good. I doubt they'll be able to tell either way whether we were attacked. It'll at least leave them wondering. Viggo is still a threat. We can't put anything past him."

He looked down, suddenly troubled, as if trying to remember something he had long since forgotten.

"What's up, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know," said Hiccup, shaking his head. "I thought about something earlier...why Viggo's coming to attack in the first place, but...but I can't think of it now...what was it...?"

"It was probably a dream," said Fishlegs. "You were probably imagining it. But if you can remember, let us know anyways."

"Alright," said Hiccup, "I will. Have you thought of any other reason Viggo would attack us?"

"I was thinking about some of the Dragon Eye lenses," said Astrid helpfully. "We still have two or three of them lying around somewhere, but I don't know why they would risk an attack just for a few extra lenses, or how they would know we even had a few extra ones, or even why they didn't take them the first time..."

"I told you!" said Tuffnut. "Viggo's coming for our souls! And he will send Ryker against us, and he will clasp us, and crush us with his army and his disgusting breath!"

"Have you ever actually _met_ Viggo?" said Snotlout, crossing his arms.

Tuffnut raised his hand, and then dropped it again. "No," he said, "but-"

"It doesn't matter how badly his breath smells!" said Hiccup. "Viggo is attacking us, and we have to be ready, or...or...well, who knows. Whatever he wants, _why ever_ he's coming, we have to be prepared, for _anything."_

"I just thought of something, Hiccup," said Fishlegs nervously, and he twiddled his thumbs together. "What if...what if Viggo's coming for the _Edge?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Dragonites! :D So, updating again, are we? :) PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! PLEASE! And that is all. :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: THEY'RE ALL DOOOOOOOMMMMEDDDDD! D: D: D: D: D: D:**

 **HappyPup1: Yeaaaaaah but THEY don't know THAT! :D**

 **AquaticDragon: *announcer's voice* Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen! In the next chapter, there will be-haha, nope, NO SPOILERS! XD Thanks! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: It was kind of one of those subconscious thoughts, like he was thinking so hard about it that it came to him, but then when it came to him, he was too tired to actually remember it...it happens to me all the time when I'm studying for a test at school. XD**

 **Charr2003: I can NEVER stress enough how much I love Hiccstrid. I mean, it's obvious that Astrid and Hiccup love each other, but there's no super big dramatic fight between the two of them like you see in a romance movie, they disagree, they tease each other, and they're not afraid to tell the other when they're wrong. It's just such an amazing relationship, really, it's just...wow. And they're so casual around each other, too. There's no awkward romance moments or anything like that, they're just two adorable people who love each other and it's beautiful. :D Aaaaannnnddd I'm ranting again. XD**

 **LunarCatNinja: It's hard to tell exactly WHAT is going to happen here...well, of course I know, but until we finish the story, you guys won't, hehehe...XD**

 **1 Fan: Whoot whoot! :D Thanks! :D**

 **MelOow: Thanks! :D It's good to know I'm keeping everyone in-chatacter. :D**

 **awal216: Thanks! :D And yeah, I feel like I can hear the "Jaws" theme in the background...duuun, dun...duunn...DUN. Dundundundundundundundundundun...**

 **Jo: Perfect! I want to growl at Viggo, too! *grrrrrrrrrr* XD**

 **SnivyDragon: I know, right!? It's just frustrating, because you want to grab the characters and scream, "VIGGO DOESN'T WANT THE EDGE!" in their ears, but of course, we can't do that...well, I think they will learn soon enough what Viggo's plan is, so we don't have to worry. :) AND I KNOW RIGHT!? SIX MONTHS IS SUUUUCCCHH A LONG TIME! I'VE DONE ENOUGH WAITING FOR THE FIRST AND SECOND SEASON, AND NOW YOU WANT US TO WAIT AGAIN!? D: XD**

 **midnightsky0612: Yep, not good at all...**

* * *

"Think about it!" said Fishlegs. "I mean, Viggo knew the Changewings would come, right? What if he was hoping they would run him off, to make us think the Edge wasn't safe anymore if the Changewings kept attacking?"

"Viggo would know better than that," said Hiccup, shaking his head. "It's a good thought, Fishlegs, but I just can't think of why Viggo would even _want_ the Edge."

"Because it's our base!" said Fishlegs. "What if his goal is to either take Dragon's Edge for himself, or run us out of it for good? It's the only thing separating Viggo's island and Berk. Didn't you say Ryker wanted to know the best way into Berk if they wanted to take the dragons?"

"Well, yeah," said Hiccup.

"And they can't get to Berk without passing the Edge!" said Fishlegs. "It makes sense!"

"In a way, it does," said Astrid, "which means we have to be extra careful in defending this place. If Viggo wants to take out the Edge, he's going to bring more than a few ships. He's going to bring his entire armada, every man he has. He's not going to want to mess this up."

"Let's just prepare for all the possibilities," said Hiccup logically. "We'll make a list of them. Dragon Eye lenses. Dragon's Edge. One of us. Start making a list with all the possible reasons he's attacking. We have a few hours before nightfall, so we have to hurry."

The riders nodded, and in a heartbeat, they were grabbing pencils and papers while Astrid and Hiccup headed out to do one final patrol around the Edge. The Changewings, all except Eyelicker, followed closely. Hiccup looked back at them, and then at the ocean.

"I wonder," he said, thinking. Then, he looked at the Changewings, a shock of red against the setting sun. "Would you guys be willing to hide in the forest and wait this one out?" he asked. "Viggo and his hunters are coming-"

The dragons bared their teeth at the word "Viggo", and they flat-out _snarled_ at "hunters." Toothless zipped an extra foot away from them to ensure a safe distance.

"What's wrong with them?" inquired Astrid.

"I think Eyelicker told them what really happened, and who hurt him," said Hiccup. "Do you guys-"

The Changewings turned and zeroed down on the forest below. They vanished against the treetops, and no matter how hard they looked, Hiccup and Astrid couldn't see them at all.

"They want revenge," said Astrid plainly.

"I think they do," said Hiccup, "and maybe that's a good thing. If Viggo's men see the Changewings, maybe they'll turn around."

"Or maybe they'll tranquilize them," said Astrid.

"I don't think they're here for our dragons," said Hiccup. "They're here for something else...I had a really good theory earlier, when I was half-asleep, but I can't think of it anymore…"

He turned Toothless and sped off in the opposite direction, flanked by Astrid, as they finished their final rounds across the Edge in any search of Viggo and his men. They searched until the sun set, and then, just before they headed back-

"Hiccup, look!"

Hiccup whirled around as fast as humanly possible and stared where Astrid was pointing. There, just on the horizon, was a single solitary ship, sailing towards them.

Hiccup didn't wait around to see whether the rest of Viggo's army had joined the party, nor did he wait long enough to find out how many men were actually on the ship. "Come on, let's go tell the others," Hiccup said, and when he and Astrid had turned their dragons around, they rocketed away, back towards the Clubhouse.

Viggo and his men had arrived.

They landed their dragons at the platform and raced inside instantly. "Ships!" shouted Astrid and Hiccup in unison, and Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, who had been bending over a piece of paper, looked up instantly.

"Ships!?" blurted Fishlegs.

"Viggo's ships!" said Hiccup urgently. "He's coming! Come on, everyone, just like we planned!"

"What did we plan?" asked Ruffnut, and she looked at Tuffnut in question, who quickly put up his hands and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I don't have a clue."

"We hide out and wait for his men to get close," said Hiccup. "Each to our own huts. Whatever they're looking for, it has to be in one of them!"

"But didn't you say to move everything that was important into the Clubhouse?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes," said Hiccup, "but Viggo and his men don't know that we moved everything of importance into the Clubhouse, which is where we have an advantage. Seal the Clubhouse again, and make sure Eyelicker stays quiet. We don't want him or any of us getting hurt. Go on, hurry!"

The riders left instantly on their dragons, and Hiccup and Astrid hung back for an extra minute to re-seal the Clubhouse door.

"It'll be alright, Eyelicker," said Hiccup calmly before they shut the doors. "Nothing will happen to you again."

Eyelicker growled in acknowledgement, and when the doors were sealed, Astrid and Hiccup mounted their dragons and left for their huts, where they would await Viggo's men's attack.

…

Viggo and his party of ten men stepped out on the shores of Dragon's Edge. While two of the men anchored the ship to the sandy beach, Viggo lifted his hand and glanced at the trees.

"Scorch marks," he said. "They were either attacked...or they are faking being attacked so we will be caught off guard. Stay sharp, men. We don't know what Hiccup and his dragon riders plan to do next."

For once in Viggo's life, he didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing. He and his men strode through the forest, off the beach, the men holding crossbows, which they aimed at anything and everything that so much as rustled-

Then, suddenly, from nowhere, a Changewing materialized into sight and lunged. But before the Changewing could do any damage, a tranquilizer arrow to the leg shot by Viggo's soldiers left it crashing to the ground, sleeping soundly in an instant.

"Leave the dragon," Viggo demanded his men when they approached the Changewing eagerly. "We are here for one thing and one thing only."

As they continued through the forest, they were attacked by more Changewings; after the seventh one was taken down by a tranquilizing dart, Viggo raised his hand.

"That's all the Changewings," he said. "Eight is the maximum number of a pack. We shouldn't run into anymore." He turned to look at his ten men. "You know the plan," he said. "Distract Hiccup's riders. Whatever you do, keep them as far away from Hiccup as possible. Give me a bola."

He was given what he had asked instantly, along with a satchel of other helpful tools he could use; more bolas, tranquilizing darts, just in case Hiccup had his Night Fury with him, which Viggo would bet anything he did…

"Go on," said Viggo. "You know what to do."

His men split up, two in each group, and Viggo himself turned as well and made straight for Hiccup's lodging.

…

Two of Viggo's soldiers crept towards Astrid's house; the house that had been assigned to them by their leader. One soldier looked at the other and shrugged. "Should we knock?" he asked with sly, cruel pleasure. "I mean, what do people _normally_ do in this situation?"

The second soldier shrugged. The first raised his foot to knock down the door, but before he got far, Someone dropped out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. The second shoulder didn't even have time to ask what was happening before he, too, was pounced. The flat of an axe was bashed against his head, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Element of surprise!" cheered Astrid, swinging her axe over her shoulder. The first soldier stood up dazedly, clutching his head, and Astrid spun around to look at him, axe raised, smug smile owning her face.

"Soo," she said. "What do you want to do _now?"_

The soldier looked at her dumbly and drew his sword. Astrid narrowed her eyes and lunged.

…

Two other soldiers had a different mission: Snotlout. They stepped towards the boy's hut and waited for just the right moment.

They bashed the door open and raced inside without waiting to think their plans through. Instantly, they were met with a flaming fiery inferno aimed right for their faces, and before they even had the chance to run back out the door, Snotlout pulled it shut and locked it from the inside.

"ATTABOY, HOOKFANG!" cheered Snotlout happily. "SnotFang, SnotFang, oy, oy, oy!"

…

Two other soldiers of Viggo's were set on Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and they approached the Thorstons' hut slowly but surely. They counted down silently from three to one and swung the door open, weapons raised.

"Oh, look!" said Tuffnut to Ruffnut; he and his sister were standing behind a large crate of wood that looked like a counter, grinning widely. "And our first contestants have stepped forward! Congratulations!"

He clapped cheerfully while the soldiers looked at each other in confusion and Ruffnut pushed a target painted green, red and yellow into view.

"Now!" said Tuffnut. "To compete in the games, one must throw their weapon and accurately hit the target! Come now, don't be bashful! Hit the target!"

The soldiers didn't know what else to do. They raised their swords and threw them at the target. When their weapons sank into the wood, they also sliced a hidden rope, and when that rope was snapped, it activated the hidden trap door the two dragon hunters were standing over. With shouts and screams, the two dragon hunters fell through the trapdoor and into the ocean below.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tuffnut. "LOOOOKKKIII'D! YOU DIDN'T KNOW _YOU_ WERE THE TARGET!"

He high-fived his sister.

"PLAY AGAIN ANYTIME!" shouted Ruffnut down the trapdoor. "OUR DOORS ARE ALWAYS OPEN! HAHA, EVEN THE TRAP ONES!"

…

The two soldiers set to Fishlegs' hut were better off with Astrid or the twins. When they banged down Fishlegs' door, they were met with the sight of a tall sheet of what looked like metal. The soldiers shrugged to each other and raised their weapons against the metal; their swords snapped. They pulled out their backup axes and began hacking at the metal.

It took forever.

They didn't realize that the metal was actually Gronckle Iron, nor did they realize Fishlegs and his Gronckle were flying directly behind them, silent. Meatlug swished her tail, and when she hit the guards, they crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Great job, Meatlug!" cheered Fishlegs happily. "Now let's put them in the dungeons…"

…

Viggo stepped up to Hiccup's door and waited. The knife was at his belt. His bolas, spare daggers, and darts were in his satchel.

He was ready for anything.

He pushed the door open...

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE: THE WRITERS OF HTTYD HAVE TOLD US TO BE PREPARED FOR MORE HICCSTRID IN THE NEXT SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE! (READ BELOW, PLEASE, TOO!)**_

 **So, now that I have your attention, I have to ask, do you guys have any certain suggestions you wish for me to use in another fanfiction? I've decided to create my own 13 episodes of RttE, starting of course, with Skeletons in the Closet, Total War Part 1, and Total War Part 2. So, guys, I'm looking for NINE plotlines of things that could happen in an actual RttE episode (only nine for now because Total War might have a part 3).**

 **BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE A REQUEST YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT DO ANY OF THEM, AND IF I DO NOT GET AROUND TO YOUR REQUEST, YOU WILL NOT FLAME.**

 **With that in mind, go ahead and leave any ideas you might have in the comments. Remember, though: I'm going to try and make each "episode" eight chapters long, so if you have a complicated story line, I might not be able to do it. And remember, you don't need to give me an entire story: just give me an idea, and if I like it, I'll create the rest. :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING! THIS AUTHORS NOTE WAS VERY LONG BUT THANK YOU! With that in mind, go ahead and request away! (Oh, and with your ideas, if you want, leave a possible title for the "episode". It'd help me, as I'm rubbish at titles. :D).**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! :D So, this is THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE FANFIC and I just want to tell you all how HONORED I am to be writing for such incredible people! All of you are beautiful and amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! :) So, I'm going to be away from my computer all day (doctor's appointments, blerg), so unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to do shout-outs this chapter...**

 **BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! I HONESTLY LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY I GRIN LIKE AN IDIOT WHENEVER I GET A REVIEW AND I LOVE THE IDEAS YOU GUYS GAVE ME WHEN I ASKED FOR THEM LAST CHAPTER AND THERE WILL BE MORE HICCSTRID IN THIS FIC AND MORE IN THE NEXT SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE AND I'VE PROBABLY BROKEN EVERY GRAMMAR RULE POSSIBLE IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS IN CAPITAL LETTERS AND THERE ARE NO PUNCTUATION MARKS WHATSOEVER BUT THAT'S OKAY FOR NOW BECAUSE I CAN NEVER STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

 **Okay, rant done! :D And if you have anymore ideas for more episodes (even if you've already left a request in the previous chapter), go ahead and ask away! Like I said, FINAL CHAPTER, Total War Part 2 coming SOON! :D Enjoy! :D Love ya! :D**

* * *

Viggo instantly leapt out of the way, into the hut; an axe swung, triggered by a rope cleverly tied to the door, right where his head had been moments before. Viggo examined it and chuckled, almost darkly.

"You have a brilliant mind, Hiccup Haddock the Third!" Viggo called into the silent house. "But unfortunately, that alone cannot save you in the end…"

Viggo stepped on a loose board, and another axe was triggered, this time from below swinging upwards. Viggo ducked expertly and ran into another boobytrap, which he also expertly ducked.

"Hiccup Haddock, you are a coward if you hide!" called Viggo. "Show yourself, so that we may once again see eye-to-eye!"

"We'll never see eye-to-eye," snarled a voice, and when Viggo turned, he saw Hiccup standing there, Toothless standing vigil by his side, shield clutched tightly in Hiccup's grip.

"Ah, Hiccup," said Viggo, spreading his hands. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You tell me," said Hiccup. "You're the one attacking us."

Viggo shook his head. "Why do you still fight, Hiccup?" he said. "Why haven't you given up?"

"Because every time you have the chance to kill me," said Hiccup, "you postpone my death by asking me philosophical questions."

Viggo frowned. "You fail to realize what you have done," said Viggo slowly, and he rounded Hiccup, and Hiccup rounded him, like two wolves waiting for the right moment to pounce. "You defeated me, Hiccup Haddock, and no one has ever done that before. You attacked us. You fought us."

"You _literally abducted_ me!" said Hiccup, and he sounded offended. "When you kidnap someone, you have to expect they're going to fight back!"

"Perhaps," said Viggo, and he stepped forward. "But you have too many weaknesses, Hiccup Haddock, and I know every one of them. Let us begin with your first weakness, but before we do, I am going to tell you something."

"What?" Hiccup spat.

"I am going to disarm you," said Viggo, looking at Hiccup's shield. "I need you disarmed, or we will never be able to continue in this manner. So, let's disarm you, shall we?"

Viggo pulled a dagger out of nowhere and threw it at Toothless, and Hiccup reacted without thinking. He threw his shield in front of the dagger, and the weapon bounced back off the shield.

"Good, good!" said Viggo. "You have very fast reflexes, Hiccup. Well, you have to, I suppose, dealing with dragons, you and I both know this…"

He threw two bolas, once again, out of nowhere, and the bolas captured Toothless' legs, muzzle, and wings all at once, just as Toothless prepared to pounce. The dragon thrashed and roared; Hiccup wanted to run to him and free him, but the look on Viggo's face said it all: if he moved towards Toothless, Viggo would throw another dagger, and Hiccup didn't have another shield to block the blow.

So, he took it upon himself to give Viggo the dirtiest, coldest look he had ever given a person before. It was so horrible that, if glares could kill, Hiccup would have been a murderer.

"You see, Hiccup?" said Viggo. "I told you I was going to disarm you. Even though you _knew_ you were about to be disarmed, you still allowed yourself to be disarmed. You disarmed yourself. I didn't even have to try."

Hiccup didn't say anything.

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Hiccup," said Viggo. "You and I both knew this was going to end with me triumphing over you. I must say, you played your hand unmistakably well. I was a bit taken back by your ability to think and use your knowledge against me…but unfortunately, my victory made it all for naught…"

"You haven't won anything," said Hiccup. "You haven't triumphed over me, you haven't triumphed over my friends...you have won _nothing_."

"But I have pointed out your biggest, greatest weakness," said Viggo. "You care too much. Do you know the difference between you and me, Hiccup?" he asked. "I'm not afraid to give up my men for the good of the game...you, on the other hand, will risk your _entire_ hand for the sake of...a few dragon riders." He chuckled pulled a silver dagger from his belt; it was about the length of Hiccup's forearm and as sharp as a Razorwhip's tail spines.

"The dragon riders are my friends," said Hiccup lowly.

"That is your problem," said Viggo, running his thumb along the edge of the blade. "Sentiment is never a good trait, Hiccup...especially in a soldier…"

"Or maybe it's because I'm not like you," said Hiccup, glaring. "I wouldn't leave a man behind even if they weren't my friends. That's definitely what the difference between us is, Viggo...I'm not a barbarian."

"Perhaps," said Viggo, "but you must understand, neither am I. Black and white can become gray so easily...in war, and often as in life, the path between good and evil is often unclear...tell me this, Hiccup...do you think a sword is evil?"

"Of course I don't," said Hiccup.

"Some might say they were," said Viggo. "Think of all the deaths these weapons have caused...all the destruction...it only feels right to blame it on the weapon...but you, as do I, know that the evil lies not in the sword, but the one wielding it…"

He tilted the blade towards the window, and when the moonlight hit the metal, the dagger sparkled.

"I am like the sword," said Viggo. "The tool the archipelago is using to right the wrongs done to us by dragons and vikings alike. I am neither good nor evil."

"No," Hiccup said, shaking his head. "You're evil. You are pure _evil_ , Viggo. I've seen what you do to dragons. Injuring that Changewing, just for the sake of injuring it? Oooh, yes, Viggo...you're much more evil than you think. You're more evil than you believe, and do you know why? Do you know why you deny it, Viggo? Because I sure as heck do."

Viggo stepped forward, blade in hand; behind him, Toothless thrashed and thrashed and threw himself to and fro, trying desperately to free himself from his bonds, but to no avail. He was powerless, helpless, watching without being able to move…

"You're afraid," said Hiccup, right to Viggo's face. "You're afraid that if you accept who you are, you'll want to change. You force yourself to be cruel, to be evil, because if you don't, you won't be able to live with the guilt your actions have brought upon you. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

Viggo's face was inches from Hiccup's, and the two opponents glared at each other, and for the longest moment, neither said anything.

"Perhaps you are right," said Viggo coldly. "Perhaps I am cruel. Perhaps I would feel guilty. But I am not going to fall victim to that guilt. I am not going to regret my actions, I am not going to reconsider, and I am not going to change."

Hiccup hardened his gaze. "Then you're as good as dead," he said.

Viggo grit his teeth. "And so are you."

And he plunged the blade forward, right into Hiccup's stomach.

Hiccup opened his mouth in a silent scream; he couldn't feel anything. Everything was suddenly numb, and he shut his eyes tightly, as if somehow the darkness would take away the numbness, but it didn't, it didn't help.

Viggo grabbed his shoulder and forced Hiccup to remain standing when Hiccup wanted to collapse. Viggo looked dead into his eyes and tutted, almost as if he were disappointed.

"It's a shame, really," said Viggo calmly. "All your cleverness, all your intelligence...wasted. But you were my favorite opponent, Hiccup...you lasted longer than most." He yanked the blade back, and Hiccup finally crumpled to the ground, hissing through his teeth in pain, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly.

Toothless was absolutely mad. He thrashed even harder against the ropes binding him, and when he thrashed as hard as he could, he forced himself to try harder. Hiccup coughed and moaned; Viggo stood over him, gloating in sick, silent victory. He knelt down to Hiccup's level and sighed.

"Honestly, Hiccup, I came here tonight," said Viggo, "to murder you. The Changewings were nothing but a distraction to keep your attention drawn elsewhere, where you couldn't listen to logic. You tried to fit the Changewings into my plan, I'm sure, tried to make the Changewings make sense, but they didn't. It was a rabbit trail, something to lead you away from the original threat...and it worked."

He straightened up again and sighed once more.

"Pity you couldn't have lasted longer as an opponent," said Viggo.

He glanced over at the table behind Hiccup. Sitting there, once again as if fate had desired it to be there, was Hiccup's game piece, the game piece Viggo had given him upon their first meeting. Viggo took the game piece and smiled.

"The game," said Viggo, "is over."

He snapped the game piece in half and let the pieces slip off his fingertips to the ground, lying right in front of where Hiccup laid. Then, he turned, slammed the door behind him, and headed back towards the docks.

If his men didn't make it, he didn't care.

He had finished what he had started, and that was all that mattered. If his men were killed by the hands of Hiccup's riders, what was that to him?

At Hiccup's hut, Toothless still thrashed beyond belief against his bonds. He thrashed like mad, and then, he thrashed harder, and then, finally, blessedly, the ropes holding him prisoner snapped.

Toothless wrestled himself free from his bonds and charged over to where his rider laid motionless on the ground. Toothless could smell the blood; it horrified him. Toothless nudged Hiccup's head, and when Hiccup didn't move, he did it again, this time more persistently. Hiccup still didn't move; still didn't wake up, and Toothless roared at him in desperation.

Nothing.

Toothless looked around desperately. Help, yes, he had to find help, somehow, somewhere - yes! The other dragon riders! But how would he signal them -

It didn't matter _how_ he signaled them as long as they _got here_ before it was too late. He opened his mouth, breathed in deeply, and released the biggest plasma blast he had ever released before. The blast blew the front door off its hinges and, when it was outside, exploded. The booming sound was like that of a firework.

No one within fifty miles wouldn't hear it.

Including the Berkian ships, about to come into shore, about to discover that Viggo had stabbed their heir and left him to die.

Including Astrid, who had just managed to knock the second soldier of Viggo's out. She saw the blast; it exploded into a shower of purple ash which sprinkled the Edge and the ocean.

It was in that moment Astrid knew something was horribly wrong.

It was in that moment Astrid realized what she should have realized all along. The real reason Viggo had come to the Edge in the first place.

"Hiccup…" she whispered, and without another word, she dropped her axe, and broke into a run. She leapt over the gap separating one bridge from another and ran, straight to Hiccup's residence, and straight inside.

The moment her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she let out an inhuman scream.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, and she charged to where he laid, instantly taking him into her arms, searching desperately for any sign of life she could find, anything that told her that Hiccup wasn't gone, anything that denied the signs in front of her. "Hiccup...Hiccup! HICCUP!"

Anything…

 _No, please no, please, please, no..._

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up blearily. "I'm sorry, Astrid…" Hiccup whispered. "I couldn't...I couldn't...wasn't...smart enough…"

"No, no, you did great, Hiccup," said Astrid, trying not to cry herself. "You were terrific, you really were…"

"I tried…" Hiccup whispered. "I tried…" He exhaled heavily...

"Hiccup...HICCUP!" Astrid screamed.

...and shut his eyes.

…

Viggo pulled his ship back into the docks of his base and stepped off of it, sheathing his bloody dagger back at his belt as he went. Ryker was awaiting him at the shores, and as soon as Viggo stepped off the ship, Ryker ran towards him excitedly.

"Well?" said Ryker.

Viggo smiled. "It's game over for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he said smugly.

Ryker's smile only grew. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes," said Viggo. "It does. The men are ready? Load them onto the ships. Total war has broken out...and I can't wait to get started."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I bet I don't even have to ASK whether or not you guys want a sequel for this, right? I know you do.**

 **Which is why TOTAL WAR PART 2 will be out soon enough, don't you worry, amazing Dragonites! :D Give me a week (or probably less) and I'll be posting the new story before you even know it! :D**

 **Let me know what you thought of TWP1, and I'll see you all at the sequel! :D :D :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
